


spending time with you

by cytogeneticist



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytogeneticist/pseuds/cytogeneticist
Summary: movie nights are for movies and not for panicking over your gay crush on your best friend.





	spending time with you

friday nights are movie nights. that’s how it’s always been ever since yoohyeon found out that yoobin hasn’t watched any of the classics, or pretty much any movie. it was in high school when yoohyeon saw yoobin reading princess bride and asked her if she watched the movie and her friend said no and even admitted that she hasn’t actually watched any movie and prefers books.

so it became yoohyeon’s goal to make yoobin watch all the amazing movies with her and declared friday nights are movie nights.

but that’s not the problem. the problem right now is that they’re watching a very great movie but yoohyeon can’t concentrate because she had this sudden epiphany awhile ago.

it was when she opened the door to let her friend in and yoobin gave her a tiny little smile that knocked the air out of yoohyeon’s lungs. and _where the fuck did that come from_ , was yoohyeon’s immediate thought. but then yoobin said “hey” in her soothing deep voice and that’s when yoohyeon realized that she’s fucked.

  
here’s why she’s fucked :

1\. she found out that she’s bisexual when she was 13. there was this girl in class who was a bit of a tomboy. she was smart, athletic, kind, pretty, and girls wanted to be her friend but she was a lot closer with the boys. but there was one time, when yoohyeon was alone at lunch because yoobin was sick at home, tomboy girl sat with her and gave her a huge smile as she said, “can i eat lunch with you?” yoohyeon was so starstruck that she only managed to give a nod.

she wanted to say something though, like how the other’s eyes were sparkling when she laughs, and how good her hugs looked like whenever yoohyeon sees her embrace her teammates when they win a game, and how yoohyeon wants to experience that type of hug from her. but she never said them because she knew it was weird. her classmates already see her as that so if she actually said those things, she knew tomboy girl would walk away.

but she did do some research about what these weird feelings were, and that’s how she found out that she’s both into boys and girls. she never did anything about it, though. she didn’t really go on dates with anyone to explore her sexuality more, preferring to hang out with yoobin instead—her friend she still hasn’t come out to;

2\. yoohyeon doesn’t know if yoobin’s gay. it should be obvious since yoobin’s whole personality screams lesbian energy, but yoohyeon hasn’t ever seen her be interested with either a girl or a boy. she assumed that maybe yoobin was just aromantic or something, but when she asked her about that, yoobin just said, “i’m kind of waiting for someone.” and that wasn’t confusing at all.

but there was this one time in high school, where yoobin ditched yoohyeon to ‘study’ with some girl. she said she couldn’t go to their movie night since this girl asked yoobin to tutor her. yoohyeon just shrugged and tried not to let it bother her when she watched a sad movie on her own. at least there was no one to see her cry as she chugged down spoonfuls of ice cream.

it obviously didn’t bother her that her best friend left her to teach a girl some math, but if it did, then yoohyeon now knows why that is;

3\. in the simplest terms, kim yoohyeon is in love with lee yoobin, the person she’s known since they were in diapers. of course she doesn’t remember anything in their infant years but old photo albums clearly show how long they’ve known each other.

she’s in love with lee yoobin, her best friend that’s been with her when they learned their abc’s, her best friend who had seen her messy face full of snot and tears when yoohyeon couldn’t read as good as her when they were toddlers, her best friend that she’s in love with since who knows when. lee yoobin. her best friend. her very good gal pal. her supposed-to-be platonic soulmate. _oh god_.

  
anyway, now that she knows she’s fucked due to her sudden realization of her feelings towards her very good friend, she has no idea how to function. it just came out of nowhere, but at the same time, it kind of made sense.

yoobin is the person who’s always been there for her. she has other friends, too, but it’s always yoohyeon she likes spending her time with. her heart flutters every time yoobin tells her that she’s more important and that she prefers being in her company.

and recently, she’s been having heart palpitations whenever their bare skins touch, like for example, they’ll both be wearing sleeveless shirts and for some reason, they’ll stand beside each other until their shoulders touch and yoohyeon’s arm will have those dumb goosebumps. or when they hold hands, which happens a lot, yoohyeon’s hands will get all sweaty and yoobin will tease her about how gross it is but doesn’t let go of her hand, which makes yoohyeon get more flustered.

and just last week, something bizarre happened—they were at the campus library, doing some studying, but yoohyeon had to stop for a minute because when she looked up from her book, there was yoobin; her hair falling down the side of her face; her eyes squinting behind a pair of huge round glasses, maybe figuring out a difficult problem; her lips in a cute pout; and there was some sunlight peeking out from the window curtains behind her, making her look like she’s glowing.

yoohyeon had to look away from the sight because it hurt and she didn’t know why.

but now she knows.

it hurt because yoobin is so close yet so far away, like how she is right now in yoohyeon’s living room, sitting beside her with just an inch between them. they’re not cuddling yet, but yoohyeon knows it’s going to happen eventually when they start getting more immersed with the movie. yoobin already is, though, but yoohyeon still can’t get herself to focus in it.

her thoughts lie in wanting to close that gap and reach her arm around her friend. she can do that, yoobin won’t care and will even snuggle further in her arms but just thinking about doing it is making her blush. and also, she prefers that she’s the one to snuggle in yoobin’s arms.

in their past movie nights, they start getting into each other’s space when the movie’s fifteen minutes in but now look at yoohyeon, struggling to just rest her head on the other’s shoulder. she wonders if yoobin is finding it weird that they haven’t cuddled by now.

yoobin confirms this when she turns to face yoohyeon and asks, “is there something wrong?”

yoohyeon blinks hard and forces a smile. “no?” she didn’t mean it to sound like a question but she’s kind of malfunctioning right now.

“are you sure?”

“yes?”

“yes as in yes, there’s nothing wrong, or yes as in yes, i have a problem?”

yoohyeon frowns. “what...?”

yoobin stares at her for awhile but then breaks into a bundle of laughter, which then makes yoohyeon feel like she’s about to go into cardiac arrest. “i’m just kidding. come here,” she takes the blanket beside them and covers themselves in it, making that inch gap disappear as they sit closer together.

yoohyeon already felt warm just by being beside yoobin but now that their skins are touching beneath the blanket, yoohyeon feels like she’s about to burst into flames by how red she is. and yoobin’s really hot. like in the metaphorical way. not in the sick way. _damn, yoobin_ is _hot_. _why did i only realize it now? or maybe i did but i was too blind to see it, oh my god, i’m going to fucking die_.

yoohyeon shakes her head hard to stop the thoughts. yoobin looks at her like she’s crazy.

“are you really okay?” yoobin asks again. “we can stop the movie and continue it tomorrow, i don’t mind.”

yoohyeon contemplates if she should tell the truth. she knows yoobin won’t care and might even tease her about it. they might even keep being best friends because that’s just how amazing yoobin is. she’s the kind of friend that’s loyal and will always be there for you.

but that’s also the problem. it’s hard being this close to a person she has such strong feelings for. if they continue this kind of dynamic of being best friends who hold hands and occasionally kiss each other’s foreheads, then it’s going to be so hard for yoohyeon to move on.

and she doesn’t even know if yoobin likes girls and if she does, will she even like yoohyeon?

“i can see you thinking too hard,” yoobin says, smoothing out the crease between yoohyeon’s eyebrows. “it’s okay if you’re not ready to talk about it, but please remember that i’m always here to help you.”

yoohyeon pouts and feels like she’s going to cry. yoobin is so, so nice to her. she can’t believe she hasn’t figured out how deep her feelings are before, because it’s so clear now. this is why she keeps turning down dates just to play games with yoobin, or if she ever does go on dates, the conversation always turns into how cool and sweet yoobin is.

she places her forehead on yoobin’s shoulders and nuzzles into it. “it’s just—i don’t know. i have this—well, um—“ she sighs because why is this so hard? “so the thing is, i have these feelings. that are kinda new. but also not really. it’s hard to explain.”

she hears yoobin giggle. “it’s okay, take your time.”

yoohyeon takes a deep breath and whispers, so the movie still playing can hopefully drown out whatever she’ll be saying. “so, uh, i have this friend that i’m really, really close with. they hold me every time i’m sad and and lets me borrow their textbook when i forget mine. they let me steal their food and would sometimes even feed me. there was one time when i caught them sleeping, i just stared at their face for a long time and i thought i was so creepy back then.” she gives herself a facepalm because she remembers how embarrassing she was. “i don’t even know why i stared at them, ugh, well, actually, i do know now.”

she stops talking because it’s becoming too much for her but yoobin doesn’t say anything and just waits for her to continue. yoohyeon has a lot to say but she doesn’t know how to put them into words without spilling out her crush.

“i know now that it’s ‘cause i’m—er, i, how do i say this? how do i make words? okay, so,” she puts some distance away from yoobin to keep herself sane. “i’m kind of in love? with this person. i think. maybe. yes. i guess. yeah.”

yoobin smirks and raises an eyebrow at her. “i think you’re still confused.”

yoohyeon scoffs.”i’m not! wait, i don’t know. no! i’m not confused. shut up. and stop looking at me like that.”

yoobin doesn’t stop looking at her but instead, her gaze just gets more intense, and now it’s yoohyeon who’s about to be scared off. “i have this friend, too, that i’m really, really close with. they’re smart and always there to help when i’m in trouble in my studies. they’re the best cuddle buddy ever. and one time, when we fell asleep in their bed all cuddled up, i woke up to her face in front of mine and it was the most beautiful sight i’ve ever seen my whole life. and i told myself that time that i’ll wait for you to return my feelings but if you don’t, it’s fine, because i will always be there for you no matter what.”

yoohyeon’s mind is blank.

yoobin continues to stare.

“i—“

yoobin tilts her head cutely and yoohyeon is about to combust.

“you said... you said ‘you’, which means,” yoohyeon says very carefully. “which means me? or did you mess up your pronouns? now i’m really confused.”

“yeah, i meant you, you as in kim yoohyeon.”

“what?”

yoobin rolls her eyes but she smiles at her. “i like you, yoohyeon, and pretty sure the one you were talking about was me.”

yoohyeon’s face explodes. “no! i mean—yes, it was you, but how... how did you even know it was you? i didn’t mess up, did i?

“i’m your only close friend, yoohyeon, so it was pretty obvious.”

“no, you’re not! i have other friends, too, like handong and gahyeon. you’re not special, shut up.”

“but i’m your only best friend that you have feelings for.”

“fuck off.”

“so can i kiss you now?”

yoohyeon makes a noise that probably sounded weird but she gives a tiny nod anyway, and yoobin laughs one last time before she leans in to press their lips together. it isn’t magical like how it is in the movies they watch, but it’s perfect. it’s a close-mouthed kiss that only lasted for a few seconds but it’s enough to make them both flushed and shy.

“so can friday nights be date nights now?” yoobin asks with her cute, shy smile.

“okay.”

and that’s that. they go back to watching the movie, yoohyeon in yoobin’s arms with the blanket covering them.

she knows nothing will change except there will be kisses from now on, and maybe some more someday. it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry for those last lines,,, i can’t think of a better one hhhh


End file.
